


Stormy Weather

by Kimberly2704



Category: Jugenea
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimberly2704/pseuds/Kimberly2704
Kudos: 4





	Stormy Weather

March 1943

“Bye honey, see you tomorrow.” Mickey said before he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“If I’ll manage to get out of bed … then yes, see you tomorrow.” Judy returned, trying to appear light-hearted, but Mickey knew how desperately his friend needed and wanted a day off. Judy had been working her ass off these last couple of months, even juggling two films at once for a few weeks. When she started walking away from him, Mickey followed her.

“Judy, just call in sick tomorrow.” He said to her, almost in a whisper as they were on their way to the parking lot.

“Didn’t you listen to what Norman said when he dismissed me? I certainly don’t wanna test his mood when he’s already pissed that we couldn’t wrap up the scene today ‘cause I had to leave early.”

“Still, it’s not worth it. He’ll get over it.”

“I wouldn’t count on it.” She laughed.

“Well, just think about it.”

“I will. But first I gotta finish the broadcast.”

Judy meant to keep a straight face but was only partially successful and Mickey noticed the tinge of a smile creeping across her face.

“Well, that certainly seems to put you in a better mood.” He teased her, knowing about the crush she had on her former costar.

“Oh, stop that.” Judy giggled and stopped to lean against her car. “That’s way in the past. It’s just a nice change to get out of here … see something else for once.”

“Yeah, can’t argue with you there.” He said, smiling at her, and Judy was relieved that he seemed to have dropped the other topic. Leaning in again, he gave her another peck. “Have fun, honey.”

“Well, it’s still work. Let’s not exaggerate this.” She tried downplaying it before she opened the door to the driver’s seat and got in.

“Just saying.” Mickey said and smirked, causing her to roll her eyes.

“See you tomorrow, darling.” She laughed, shutting the door behind her.

“See ya.” He replied, winking at her before he turned around and left.

As she drove down the road Judy couldn’t help but feel all giddy inside. She had tried telling herself all week that she wouldn’t let herself be impressed by it, but it didn’t help. With each day that passed she only got more excited.

Over the past few months Judy didn't see much of Gene. They passed each other a few times on the lot or at the commissary, but there was never much time for anything else besides a quick hello and some small talk. She hated it. They’d gotten so close during filming for My Gal and Judy had hoped they would be able to build on that once they were done, but it turned out to be harder than she thought. His role as a new father kept him on his toes and apart from that, he was working as hard as she. Drifting apart was the inevitable thing to happen. But by God she missed him … Sometimes they would happen to run into each other on a night out, and even though these occasions had become very rare, and they never talked much, she could tell by the way Gene looked at her that he missed their closeness, too.

When they met each other a couple of years back Judy immediately was smitten with him. He was charming and attentive and could make her laugh like no other. Back then she just dismissed it as a crush. Of that she’d already had her fair share, and they came and went as quickly as her moods … but this one seemed to linger. Judy tried to distract herself, though and during the first few months of her marriage she was quite successful. But things soon changed when David and her started to drift apart. When Gene came to Hollywood, she jumped at the chance of working with him. She wanted him for the role and no one else. Thinking back to how determined she was almost made her blush now. She had never seen herself like this. But it had been worth every strange look she earned for it. Working with Gene was beyond enjoyable, and they supported each other wherever they could. He always said that he wouldn’t have made it through without her and though it flattered her the truth was that he’d been just as responsible for her pulling through.

Married life had turned out to be much different from what she’d imagined. Apart from finally wanting her freedom the other reason why she got married in the first place was because she wanted someone who she could love and who’d love her back; someone who’d spent time with her whenever she pleased. But this seemed to be too much to ask. Most days … or nights for that matter, David was occupied with work. And if it wasn’t that, he found different things that seemed to be more enjoyable than spending time with his wife. Somehow, Judy always came last, and she’d been sick of it. His enlistment had been the final straw, and it just fizzled out after that.

He officially moved out almost two months prior and even though it came as a relief, it made her feel more lonely than ever before. Trying to distract herself with other men brought her some joy, at least at that moment, but at the end of the day it left her more empty and more alone. All she wanted was something real. And whatever it was between Gene and her, Judy knew that it was real. She had been meaning to find out what it was when they were working together, but she’d been too afraid to scare him away and ruin whatever it was they had.

To her surprise she arrived at CBS early. Reaching for her purse that was sitting on the passenger’s seat, she searched for her lipstick. She’d just opened her compact and started reapplying her lipstick when there was a knock at the door, startling her, causing her to smudge the color. Slightly annoyed she turned around, but when she saw Gene standing there, she couldn’t help but return the smile he gave her. When she opened the door she had already forgotten about her lips.

“Hi, doll.”

“Hi.” She answered almost shyly.

“You’ve got something …” He said, pointing to his lips.

“Oh, right.” She uttered, and opened her compact again, trying to fix it, but this only made it worse.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you … here take this.” He chuckled, handing her his handkerchief as he saw her struggling.

“Thank you.”

When everything was fixed, Judy put everything back in her purse before she turned around and looked up at him while staying seated.

“All better?” She asked, pursing her lips at him.

“Perfect.” He laughed and held out his hand to her.

Gene only meant to help her out, but once her hand lay in his he didn’t want to let go of it. He’d missed her so. To his relief she didn’t let go either as they walked towards the building.

“Here you go.” Judy said, returning his handkerchief.

“Oh, right.” He chuckled and put it back in his pocket.

“You’ll better think of a good excuse.”

“Huh?”

“The stain.” Judy giggled as they stopped in front of the entrance. “I can only imagine what might go through Betsy’s head if she saw.”

“Don’t worry about her.” Gene muttered and waved it of with a smile, but when he dropped her hand Judy could see a tinge of sorrow in his eyes.

“Well … shall we go inside?”

“There’s still a little time, I guess.” Gene said and took a few steps to the side before he leaned against the wall of the building. “How have you been?”

“There ain’t that much time.” She snickered, following him.

“That bad, huh?”

Judy let out a faint sigh as she shrugged her shoulders.

“Depends.”

“On what?”

“How much you already know.” She said, raising her eyebrow.

“Well, I know that David moved out.”

“That’s one of the positive things actually.” Judy admitted and leaned her shoulder against the wall, facing him.

“Yeah I figured as much.” Gene answered, remembering the constant trouble David had caused her and how that had upset him. Anyone who couldn’t see her worth was a damn fool in his opinion. “But don’t you think I engage in the daily gossip going on at the studio. I’m not interested in that.”

“I know darling.”

The smile she gave him went right to his heart, causing it to skip a beat.

“So … you’re coping?”

“Mm hm” Judy nodded, but seemed like she wasn’t very convinced herself. “Besides, work is keeping me busy. I don’t even have the energy to worry at the moment.”

“Oh yeah I can imagine.” Gene said, knowing about her tight schedule. He certainly didn’t want to trade with her.

“Exactly.” Judy said, trying to give him a brave smile, but it was fairly obvious how desperately she required a break. He knew that she found an outlet in spending her nights out, but it didn’t seem to be what she needed. Besides, he was worried about some of the people who kept her company. Even if he didn’t go out much these days, he was well aware of the company she kept, and it upset him. But if he was perfectly honest with himself, there were more selfish reasons behind it than simple concern.

“I think we really gotta go now.”

“Hm?”

Gene didn’t even notice that his mind had wandered off. Judy was standing right in front of him now, looking at him expectantly.

“The broadcast, remember?”

“Oh, right.” He replied, still a little confused, and pushed himself off the wall.

“Seems like I’m not the only one who could use some rest.” She teased him as they walked through the entrance.

“Tell me about it. Just one night of undisturbed sleep and I would be a very happy man.”

“Oh gosh, I didn’t even ask about your girl … See, that’s how tired I am.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He said, waving it off.

“How is she?”

“Perfect. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Gene couldn’t quite place the look she gave him as they came to a halt, but the lightheartedness from before seemed to have disappeared.

“That’s lovely.” she murmured and cleared her throat before she went on. “Well, I guess here we are.” Judy chimed. It always amazed him how quickly she could pull herself back together again.

“Ready to channel your inner Harry?” Judy asked, making him laugh.

“Oh, it’s all in here, sweetheart.” He replied, gesturing towards his head.

“Well, it’d help if it was also in here, darling.” She returned as she laid her hand against the top of his chest. Gene knew she only meant to tease, but the small touch of her fingers was enough to make him shiver inside.

“Yeah, that too …” He said and opened the door for her.

As they reprised their roles for the show Gene was reminded how effortless working with her always was and how much joy she brought him. Gene thought he’d let go off her, at least to the point where he didn’t think about her every day, but the way her eyes fixated him as they sang together was enough to make him realize that it had been nothing but pure illusion. He hadn’t let go off her one bit. It was pointless. Gene was well aware of the crush she'd had on him during filming. It flattered him, but he had never allowed himself to act on it because Betsy and him were just starting a family together. But right now, as he fell into the warmth of her brown eyes and watched those beautiful full lips of hers forming the notes, he suddenly had the hardest time remembering why he’d held back all this time. The way her eyes twinkled when he hit those last high notes told him she desperately tried to suppress a giggle. She had the habit of teasing him about his high voice. Gene used to act like he was offended by it, but he secretly loved their little banters.

Way too soon it was over, and they were on their way back to the parking lot. Judy walked a few steps in front of him, talking to Dick Powell, who had reprised the role of Jimmy Metcalf for George Murphy, who couldn’t be there, much to Gene’s relief. He couldn’t stand that guy. It was already dark outside, but Gene still noticed the large clouds that started to roll by and the chilly breeze that came with the change of weather.

“It really does look like it’s gonna rain … they said so this morning, but I just didn’t wanna believe it.” Dick said, as he looked up and tightened his suit jacket.

“Oh, I better hurry then.” Judy said.

Gene watched them as they said their goodbyes. His naive idea that they could spend some more time together was now ultimately shattered. They didn’t even have time to talk and Gene didn’t know when there would be another opportunity. Not knowing when he would see her again drove him mad.

“Bye Gene.” Dick said as he held out his hand to him, bringing him back to the here and now.

“Yeah, see ya.”

He saw the look Judy gave him as they shook hands. She must have noticed that his mind was somewhere else for a moment. When Dick walked off, she took a few steps closer to him.

“This was nice, wasn’t it?” She said, smiling at him.

“Sure was … But I feel like my voice has gotten a bit rusty.” He answered, rubbing his throat a little, making her laugh.

“Oh, stop it. Give yourself some credit.”

Just then Judy felt a couple of raindrops on her face and held out her hands.

“Sorry, I wish we could talk some more, but I really hate driving in the rain.”

“Sure.” He answered, but instead of bidding her goodbye he held out his arm to her. Smiling at him, she linked arms with him. It was obvious that he didn’t want to part from her either. She would ask him to come over, but she feared his answer. She didn’t want to be rejected. And it was the inevitable thing to happen. It was a Monday night. He couldn’t explain that to his wife. But Judy knew that she needed to see him again.

When they reached her car, the rain had gotten a little more but still remained fairly light.

“This went by way too fast.”

“I know, I feel the same way. I missed talking to you.” He admitted, and reached for her hands.

“Is there a possibility we might run into each other again? Let’s say … Ciro’s this Saturday night?” Judy dared ask. Hoping beyond hope that he’d say yes.

“I might be able to arrange that.” He answered and Judy could see a twinkle in his eyes.

“Good, ‘cause I ain’t done with you yet.” She said, making him laugh.

“Me neither.”

“So, that’s a yes then?”

“Yes.” Gene sighed, but smiling at her. He wasn’t quite sure yet what he would tell Betsy, but knew that he wouldn’t miss out on an opportunity to see her again. Besides, it’s not like it would be a date. This place was always filled with people and other friends of his.

“Good.” She beamed at him.

“Think you’ll get home okay?”

“I’ll manage.”

“Okay then.”

Judy thought he’d just give a quick peck on the cheek, but he completely enveloped her in his arms. The smell of him overwhelmed her, and she allowed herself to enjoy it for a while as her arms tightened around him as well. When they parted he reached for her hand and pressed a kiss on the back of it.

“Bye, beautiful.”

“Bye.” She answered, giggling before she turned around and opened the door to the driver’s seat.

Gene left with a smile on his face. As he walked over to his car he heard her turning on the ignition, but the engine didn’t start. It happened again. After the third try he slowly walked back, stopping right in front of her door. He could see that she’d already noticed him and opened the door.

“Need a hand?”

“This goddamn thing won’t start. I already had problems this morning.”

“Come.” He said, holding out his hand to her. “I’ll get you home.”

It was as though her car had read her mind and she watched it as they drove past it and onto the road. Her cheerful smile didn’t go unnoticed.

“I’m happy, too, that we get to spend a couple more minutes together.” He chuckled.

Judy didn’t know what to respond at first, she felt caught and didn’t want him to see through her just like that.

“I’m just happy you’re driving … You can’t see shit in this rain.” She said, trying to keep a straight face.

“Well, you just relax then.” He laughed.

“Good.” She let out a big yawn and slid down a bit, laying her head on the headrest. “I’m getting rather tired, anyway.”

“Do I bore you?”

“I didn’t say that, darling.” She grinned at him, before she closed her eyes, just for a moment.

It only took a few minutes until Gene could hear her steady breathing and knew that she’d dropped off. By the time he reached her driveway she was still asleep, her head resting on her arm now, facing him. Her long lashes fanned out against her cheeks and her lips were slightly parted. She looked so beautiful to him, he just wanted to lean forward and kiss her. After waiting a moment to see if she would wake up Gene reached over and carefully took her hand from her lap.

“Judy” He whispered, afraid that he might startle her.

She moved a little but still didn’t open her eyes.

“Honey” He tried again, softly stroking her hand.

“Mm hm” She opened her eyes, staring right at him. “How long have you been watching me?”

“Oh, like an hour, I guess.”

“WHAT?!”

Judy sat up, wide awake now.

“Kidding, we just got here a couple minutes ago.”

“Oh, good.” She murmured and Gene noticed the way she stared at the large, dark house in front of them, all deserted. The rain pouring down on it didn’t help either.

“Well, I guess I shouldn’t hold you up any longer.” Judy said and leaned over, placing a kiss on his cheek. Her hand on his thigh was causing him trouble, though. But he couldn’t help but wish she would keep it there. “Thanks for the ride, Gene.”

“Want me to come in for a while?” The words escaped his mouth before he could process them, but when he saw her reaching for the door handle he just couldn’t hold them back.

“What?”

Judy was visibly confused.

“Ah, forget it, it’s stupid. You probably just wanna go to sleep.”

“No … no. I’d love that.” Judy said and quickly took his hand, causing him to smile.

“Okay …”

The insecurity in his voice told her that he hadn’t thought this through.

“I don’t think it’s gonna clear up any time soon”, Gene said as he gazed out of the window. “Wanna run?”

“Sure, come on.”

They each opened their doors and ran the few yards up to the front door, but when they got there, Judy just looked at him with wide eyes.

“Oh dear …”

“What is it?”

“I left my purse in my car.” She cried, bringing her hand up against her forehead.

Gene let out a sigh, he had already warmed up to the idea of spending a couple more hours alone with her … but it didn’t look like there would be another option.

“Come, let me take you over to my place, you can spend the night and-”

“No” Judy almost shouted. “I mean, no, thanks, but I think the back door might be still unlocked. You just wait here, I go and check.”

She had gotten this far and even if it meant walking through the pouring rain, she wouldn’t let this opportunity slip. Before he could object she was already on her way. Her heels almost got stuck in the soggy grass and she was completely soaked by the time she reached the back of the house, but it had been worth it. The door really was still open. Once inside Judy kicked her shoes off and made her way down the hall.

When Gene could hear her steps approaching the door he let out a silent thank-you, realizing that he wanted this alone-time with her far too much. Even though her clothes were almost dripping, there was a triumphant smile on her face when she opened the door.

“Sorry to have kept you waiting Sir.” She said, teasing him, gesturing for him to come in.

“You know, you really shouldn’t leave your door unlocked.” He reprimanded her as he walked inside.

“Well, it worked out in our favor, now didn’t it?”

“Touché.”

“If you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go upstairs and change real quick.”

“Sure go ahead.”

“Make yourself at home, I’ll be right back.”

Watching her scurry upstairs Gene tried hard to suppress a laugh. Turning around he wandered down the hall. When she was living with David it didn’t strike him as much, but now he couldn’t help but notice just how big this place was and knowing Judy he could only imagine how deserted she must feel, coming home to an empty house every night.

Her drenched clothes were scattered all over the floor as Judy stood in her closet completely naked. She couldn’t even figure out what underwear she should wear, let alone the rest of her attire. She felt ridiculous even giving it that much thought, considering nothing was going to happen. This wasn’t a date. They just wanted to spend some time together. But a small part of her wanted to feel special … or maybe boost her confidence a little, so she opted for a white lace teddy, loving the way it made her cleavage look fuller. After she finally settled on a light blue dress that didn’t give off the impression that she tried too hard but still made her feel beautiful enough, she looked at herself in the mirror, quite satisfied with the outcome. Her hair was still a little damp, but she liked the soft waves the rain had created. She opened the first button of her dress, but after deciding that it was a little too suggestive she closed it again. Judy went to her vanity, checking her face and put on some more lipstick. Taking in a few more deep breaths she finally felt confident enough to go back down.

When she walked down the stairs Judy could hear the sound of glasses clinking, and found Gene in the living room, as he was pouring them some drinks. He looked up as he noticed her and Judy didn’t miss the double take he gave her, making her smile.

“I was just gonna check on you.”

“Yeah, I was just going through each room … looking for any intruders.”

Gene could tell she was teasing him, but imagining what would happen if this came true was enough for him to see red.

“Judy, that wasn’t a joke. You really should be more careful.”

“Okay, okay” She sighed, putting up her hands in defeat, before she pointed to the prepared glasses sitting on the bar behind him. “Starting the party without me?”

“No.” He chuckled and handed her a Martini.

“You remembered what I like.”

“Of course.”

“Something’s still missing though.”

“What?”

Judy walked over to the record player.

“How could I forget?”

She turned around with a record in her hands, smiling at him, but also noticing that he seemed unsure of how to behave. It surprised her a little, he was usually so in control of himself.

“You know, you can sit down.” She said as she turned back around, putting the record on.

“Oh, right.” Gene said, and sat down on the couch, as jazz music started to fill the room.

He hadn’t even noticed that he still stood in the middle of the room. Ever since Judy returned he had trouble keeping his eyes off her. Even more so than usual. He was pretty sure that she’d chosen her outfit intentionally, but that didn’t mean it took away from the impact it had on him. After a moment she joined him on the couch.

“To us“ She said, waiting for him to clink glasses with her.

“To us.” He repeated and took the first sip of his drink.

“You look real nice, Judy.”

“Oh that? Just something I threw on.” She said, waving it off, but he noticed the spark in her eyes.

Judy could tell that he knew she was lying, but was thankful that he didn’t say anything and ruin the illusion.

To her relief she felt him loosen up quickly. It felt much like the old days when they would enjoy a drink and a chat in one of their dressing rooms after they’d wrapped for the day. Knowing that she was his only female friend, or at least his first female friend, here in Hollywood, never failed to make her feel special. But more often than not she wished that she could be more than that and if she was perfectly honest with herself she wished for it now.

Judy was grateful that while their conversation went far beyond small talk they kept it light-hearted. She was well aware that Gene had seen her at least one time when she was out on a date with Tyrone Power and remembered the way he kept watching her with him. Tyrone made her feel adored and loved enough, even if she wasn’t sure where this would lead her. In the back of her mind she knew that it was more of an infatuation rather than real love. By now she felt like she could tell the difference between them. But if this was all she could get right now, she would take it. She didn’t need Gene to confuse her with his opinion.

Gene wasn’t even sure what time it was. He knew that he probably needed to get home soon, but wasn’t sure he could. That last whiskey had taken him slightly over the edge. At first, they just sat next to each other but as the evening progressed and the atmosphere between them became less tense, they got equally more comfortable. They both had their legs up on the couch, sitting opposite of each other. It was a gleeful atmosphere, and they laughed a lot, which took away a little from Judy’s feet that were resting on his thighs, but he was still very much aware that they were there. As he put his hand on top of them and started massaging her ankles a little, he tried convincing himself that this was still acceptable among friends, but when he saw the longing look she gave him, he knew that they were walking on thin ice. Still this wasn’t enough for him to stop, and since she didn’t pull away from him either, he just went on.

Judy had long given up trying to stop the butterflies that kept on dancing through her body. She just lay her head back on the armrest and closed her eyes for a bit, enjoying his soft caresses, while the rain pattered against the patio doors behind them.

“You okay, sweetie?”

“Mmmm.”

“I didn’t catch that.” He chuckled.

“Just keep doing that, please. You can stay here all night if you have to.” She said, snuggling deeper into the cushions.

“I wish I could.” He mumbled under his breath, but Judy heard him, nonetheless, smiling to herself.

The way her eyes fixated him went right to the pit of his stomach, reminding him of the times when he realized she wouldn’t push him away if he were to take the next step. He needed to divert the direction of their conversation.

“Judy?”

“Don’t tell me you have to leave.”

“Well I need to soon … but I wanted to say something else.”

“What?”

“Are you okay?”

“You already asked me that.” She answered, a little confused.

“Look, I know you’re relived that David’s gone, and I’m with you on that … but are you okay with being alone right now?”

Judy didn’t like the direction this was taking, but something inside her made her want to answer him truthfully.

“I can’t say that I like the being-alone part of it, but I’m certainly glad that it’s over.”

“Okay. Just wanna make sure you’re fine.” He replied as his hands picked up their small caresses again.

“Don’t worry about me. Besides, I have plenty of people to keep me company if I feel like it.”

The image of Tyrone Power’s hand on her lower back shot through his head, and he remembered the unsettling feeling when he saw them leave. Gene hated him immediately.

“Oh, I know that.”

The way in which he said it made Judy sit up, causing her legs to slide off of his.

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing, just that I know you have no trouble finding distraction.” He tried, but Judy could tell that he was hinting at something.

“Oh, just spill it Gene!”

“I saw you.”

“So? What did you see?”

“You … together with Power.”

“And?”

“Are you and him … is it serious?”

Judy could tell that he genuinely wanted to know, but it didn’t matter. This was a sore spot for her.

“I can’t see how that’s any of your business.”

“No, you’re right, it isn’t, but …” Gene took a deep breath in, he knew it would be best to just leave it there, but something forced him to reveal his thoughts. “He’s wrong for you Judy.”

“He’s wrong or me?” She asked in a shrill voice, making him sit up as well.

“Yes.” Gene answered, trying to keep his voice steady.

“The studio’s watching my every move, deciding who I surround myself with, I don’t need that kinda talk from you as well, Gene. Believe it or not, I can decide for myself who I’m gonna f- … date.”

The word she almost said was like a slap in the face. The thought of his filthy hands all over her  made him sick.

“I know Judy … I just feel like … Oh, God.” He lifted his hand, running it through his hair as he tried to find the right words that would convey what he wanted to tell her. “If he gives you what you need right now, fine … But you deserve so much better than him, sweetheart. I just don’t want you to get hurt again.”

His voice stayed all calm, and it touched her, but his words confirmed in a painful way that Tyrone Power wasn’t what she really wanted, and being confronted with reality like that scared her.

“Well, that’s easy for you to say. You have your wife and your baby to come home to every night. You have everything you could ever want.”

Gene could hear it in her voice how much she was struggling, but he was too.

“No, I don’t.” He answered silently, holding her gaze. But when she started to feel like she was about to cry Judy looked away. She didn’t want to lay herself open to him like that now. They sat in silence for a while, but even if the mood was tense, feeling his body close to hers still gave her a sense of reassurance. All of a sudden she could feel his hand resting on her shin, causing her to look at him.

“I’m sorry, honey … truly … It wasn’t my place.”

His gaze was so warm, nearly melting her one second at a time. Eventually, she couldn’t keep a serious face anymore and gave him a slight nudge with her foot.

“You’re a pain.” She sighed, but her eyes smiled at him.

“I gotta say, you’re not the first one to tell me that.”

“Well, must be true then.” She returned provocatively.

“Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

Gene saw that she was thinking about it for a while before she grinned at him.

“Sing for me.” Judy demanded, her eyes sparkling as though she was planning something.

“What?” He certainly didn’t expect that.

“I want to listen to that pretty voice of yours one more time before you have to leave.”

Folding his arms he looked at her a little suspicious as he leaned back against the armrest.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, baby.”

“Oh, you know, like ‘They’re congregating for me and my gal’” She started singing, trying to mimic his voice in an awful way.

“I don’t sound like that.” Gene said a little offended, but Judy wasn’t impressed by it and sat up on the couch before she braced herself on the backrest, leaning over in his direction.

“Maybe you’re right, it was a little screechy. Sorry, it’s just a little hard trying to recreate your goddamn high tenor voice.” She said with a provocative smirk on her face.

Gene reached over to take hold of her arm, but before he could, she’d already gotten off the couch and a few feet away from him. He stood up as well.

“Stop that.”

“What?” She asked, as she saw the look he gave her.

“You know.”

“If you’re not gonna sing, seems like I have to … ‘The Parson’s waiting for me and my gal’” Judy continued.

He let out a deep sigh before he closed the gap between them, but she was quicker, backing away from him. They looked at each other for a while, both standing in the middle of the room now, waiting for the other’s next move. His voice was a sore spot for him, and getting mocked about it made him very uncomfortable. But the way she was looking at him now made him forget all that. He was starting to enjoy her game. When he took a sudden step forward she let out a little shriek and ran out of the room. Gene let out a small laugh and shook his head, contemplating if he should follow her. But when he heard her stopping in the hall, and she started to continue her rendition of his performance, he went after her. When he got to the hall she was just about to turn the corner, when there was a sudden roll of thunder, stopping them both for a moment, but before he knew it, she was away again. Seeing him entering the dining room Judy stepped on a chair and onto the table, smiling at him as he walked closer to her. It was obvious she could barely keep it together by now.

“IN LOVEEE-LAAAAND FOR MEEE AND MYYY GAAAAAL!” She finished, giving it her all.

Just as she hit her last note, Gene took hold of her dress and yanked her towards him a bit, making her falter before he grabbed her thighs with a sudden movement and lifted her off the table, causing her to let out a high squeal. She tried shimmying down his body a bit, but didn’t get far, his hold was too tight. Gene was very aware of her cleavage, now level with his face, looking more inviting than ever. He felt himself wanting to get lost in it, but tried meeting her eyes.

“Won’t you let me down?”

“I’m not done with you.”

“Well then.” She said with a coy smirk on her lips and put her arms around his neck and her thighs around his waist. Gene felt like he was about to explode and allowed himself to cup her bottom, allowing him to hold her better. It had been so long since he felt her like this, if ever.

“Having fun?”

“Yesss” She replied, giggling.

Judy couldn’t remember a time when she’d felt quite like this. Simply being there in his arms made her feel so good that she never wanted him to leave again. Tightening her legs around him a bit she heard him taking in a small breath.

“Looks like I’m not the only one who can be a pain.”

“Well, you’ve met your match Mr. Kelly.”

Gene knew that she only meant to tease, but her words hit him in another way. Because they were the truth. That’s what she was. She was his match in every sense. Where he was lacking she filled the missing spots and vice versa. In every other circumstance he would have done everything to claim her as his. And he never wished to do just that more than at this very moment when he held her in his arms, her body pressed against his so perfectly.

“I missed you so much.” He said in a low voice.

His words took her a little off-guard … well, not so much them, it didn’t come as a surprise that he missed her - after all, she felt the same way. But the sincerity and realization in them was what struck her.

“Even if I drive you mad?” She asked.

“Mm hm” He nodded, and tightened his arms around her. His face was so close to hers now that she could see every detail, but the only thing she could concentrate on were his lips that were only a couple of inches away from hers.

It was like she was drawing him in. He had no power over his thoughts anymore. They all vanished into thin air. Her lips looked so inviting and he missed them. The way she would kiss him excited him, and he was desperate to find out what it would be like without all the cameras pointing at them.

“I missed you too, darling.”

Gene could feel her sweet breath against his lips as she spoke, and it made him shiver. Oh screw it, he thought, just one kiss. He needed to taste her again. The small sound she made as he leaned in hit him at his core, but just as his lips touched hers, a sudden flash of lightning lit up the dining room, followed by an almost immediate roll of thunder, startling them both. But he knew when he saw the shocked look she gave him that it wasn’t just due to the loud noise. They both realized what had almost happened. It wouldn’t have been fair to kiss her and then to leave her just like that. She was already in a trying time, and he certainly didn’t want to cause her any more pain.

“I’m sorry, but I guess, I should get going.” He said, letting her down carefully.

It almost hurt physically when her feet touched the ground again. She’d wanted him to kiss her so bad, no matter the consequences. And she knew she almost had him there … damn weather.

“Okay.” She answered quietly. When she dared looking at him, Judy could practically see the battle he was fighting in his head. It had fazed him, too.

Judy followed him back into the hall, staying a few steps behind him. When he reached the front door he turned back around to her.

“Judy I ...” But he was interrupted by another very light flash of lightning followed by an almost instantaneous roll of thunder before everything went pitch black, causing Judy to let out a loud gasp.

“Gene” She cried as she felt herself starting to panic, but it only took a second before she felt Gene’s hand in hers.

“I’m here, honey.” He said as he pulled her against his chest, trying to calm her.

It only took a few seconds before he heard her starting to cry.

“Everything’s falling apart …”

“Shh, it’s gonna be okay.” He said, stroking her back. “I’m gonna go and check if any of the other lights still work, alright? Just wait here for a second.”

“Mm hm.” She nodded and leaned against the wall.

Judy heard him walking from room to room very slowly, trying to find the light switches.

After a while Judy heard him returning to the hall before he went upstairs. She heard him flicking the switch in the hall of the first floor, but when it didn’t work either he climbed down again.

“I can’t go through all the rooms … You can’t see shit and I really don’t know my way around up there.”

“Fuck ... That’s the very last thing I needed today.” She said, her voice slightly faltering.

Gene took in a deep breath. He couldn’t decide what to do next. His wife was either worried sick by now or fuming with rage that he hadn’t returned yet … probably both. He’d told her that she shouldn’t wait for him, but was positive that she would notice his absence since she was up every now and then anyway because of Kerry. But no matter how bad her emotional outburst would be when he returned, Gene knew he couldn’t leave Judy now. Not like this. All alone and upset in a big house, with no electricity. Walking over to the wall where she was standing, he took her hand in his.

“I’ll stay with you.”

“What?”

Judy couldn’t quite believe what she heard.

“But what about your-”

“I won’t leave you like this.” He cut her off, not wanting to hear the rest of the sentence. “Okay?”

“Mm hm.” She nodded, very relieved.

In all the chaos Judy had almost forgotten about their little moment just a few minutes ago, but now that the initial scare had worn off, and she knew that he would be spending the night her mind wandered back to it. Putting her arms around his back, she leaned against his chest.

“Thank you, Gene.”

Burying his face in her hair, he placed a kiss on top of her head.

“Of course, honey.”

They stayed like this a little while, and Gene allowed himself to relax a bit. He still couldn’t quite believe what situation he was putting himself into and tried blocking out the consequences that he knew would hit him the next morning. But the realization that he would spend the night at Judy’s didn’t fail to put a smile on his face. Suddenly he felt her yawning against his chest.

“Tired?”

“Little bit.” Judy lied.

She wasn’t tired at all, not anymore. But she was determined to make the most of this night. Who knew when or if there would ever be another opportunity like this again. Carefully they made their way upstairs. Luckily, their eyes had adjusted to the darkness a bit by then which made it a little easier to not stumble over everything. When they reached Judy’s bedroom they stopped. Neither was really sure how to behave and even with the darkness surrounding them Judy could tell that Gene was nervous.

“Okay if I stay in one of the spare bedrooms?”

“Sure.” She replied, not wanting to scare him away, but she also knew this wouldn’t lead her to her goal. “But will you stay with me for a little while?” She tried in her most innocent voice. “Thunder really scares me.”

Gene swallowed hard. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do. The thought of lying next to her in her bed seemed too good to be true, but he also knew that it would be dangerous.

“Uhm …”

“If you’re worrying about before, stop it. That didn’t mean anything.”

Judy could tell that he was quite taken aback by her candor. She knew that he wouldn’t back away now because he didn’t want to show any weakness, and she enjoyed the little game she was playing with him. When she heard him nervously clearing his throat she almost had to giggle. Lucky for her, he couldn’t see her face.

“Alright then.”

“Thank you.”

Judy took his hand and opened the door to her room, leading him inside. The moonlight that shone through the large windows made it slightly easier to see.

“I’ll be right back, okay? I’m just gonna go change real quick.”

Before he could return anything she’d already disappeared into the bathroom. Turning around he made his way to the bed and sat down on the edge. He let out a deep sigh and leaned back on his arms, trying to make sense of her words. Gene couldn’t decide if she just said them to test him or if she actually told the truth. Maybe it really didn’t mean anything to her. Maybe he had just constructed it all in his head that she had feelings for him because he wished for it to be true. Even if he always thought that he knew her pretty well there were always these moments that made him doubt if that was the case. But either way, he wanted to make the most of this. Just spending the night with her was special enough to him. No matter what would happen.

The thunderstorm was still going, lighting up the room every now and then. Gene got up and walked over to the windows to shut the drapes, leaving only a tiny slit to let a bit of light shine through. After he’d returned to the bed, the bathroom door opened.

“Gene?”

“Yeah?”

“Just wanted to make sure you didn’t run out on me.” Judy giggled quietly before he heard her toddle to the bed.

After a moment he felt her sitting down on the side of the bed where he was lying.

“You’re on my side.” she noted, sounding a little reproachful.

“Well excuse me ma’am.” Gene chuckled and scooted over a bit before he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down with him, making her squeal.

“Better?”

“Almost.” She said, and lifted her body, so she could slide under the covers, that were already pulled back.

“Now?”

All of a sudden Gene felt her hand sliding over his chest before she laid her head against it, cuddling against his side.

“Mm hm, now.” She muffled against his shirt, prompting Gene to move his arms around her. Feeling her warm body underneath the silky material of her robe and smelling the sweet scent of her hair once again, made his heart so full, and he let himself wind down a bit.

“I’ll stay till you fall asleep alright?”

“Why don’t you just sleep here?” Judy dared ask.

“I don’t know Judy …”

“What are you afraid of me? We’re just lying next to each other.”

“We’re not just lying next to each other.” He said, pulling her closer. They lay like this for a while, letting their minds wander while he softly stroked her back.

“You’re still thinking about before, don’t you?” She asked in a serious voice.

He removed one arm from her and ran his hand through his hair, letting out a sigh.

“How can you say it didn’t mean anything Judy?”

He couldn’t say why he asked her. The words spilled out of him before he gave them much thought.

“Because it’s obvious you don’t see me in that way. It was just a moment, that’s all.”

“Judy I-”

“No, it’s fine Gene, I understand, there’s no need to explain yourself. We’re friends, nothing more.”

Judy could tell that he didn’t know what to think anymore. When he didn’t respond but instead took a deep breath she knew she got him where she wanted him.

“So … will you?”

“Huh?”

“Stay with me?”

“Okay.”

He had no idea how she did it, but her nonchalant demeanor baffled him so much that he couldn’t do anything but agree to her request. And quite frankly he had absolutely no interest in leaving her. It felt like he almost wanted to prove to her that her assumptions were wrong.

“Thank you, darling.” She cooed and leaned forward a little, laying a small kiss against his neck. It was so feather-soft that it made him shiver instantly. If only she realized what power she had over him and how hard it was to withstand her. At that moment he just wanted to roll her to her back and kiss her until she was breathless.

“Good night honey.” He said, and tightened his arms around her body, trying to release some of the tension.

“So, you plan on sleeping like this?” She asked with a giggle as her hand wandered over his shirt until she reached his pants.

“Uhm, no.” He mumbled and rolled away from her to get up. 

Judy heard him taking off his shirt and pants before he put them on the floor next to the bed.

“Is it okay if I use your bathroom?” He asked almost timidly and Judy had to pull herself together, so she wouldn’t laugh right away.

“Of course. The toilet is right to your left and the sink is opposite of the door.” She instructed him.

“Thanks.”

Rolling over onto her stomach, Judy giggled into her pillow when she heard him closing the bathroom door. She felt kind of proud of herself that she had gotten this far already. But as she awaited his return in anticipation she was reminded that this was far more than a little game for her. This night could change everything, and it excited her as much as it frightened her. She wasn’t sure what feelings would be unleashed that were now still safely tucked away under the surface. But Judy knew that she wouldn’t be able to get any peace of mind unless she found out.

A couple of minutes later Gene returned and slowly found his way back to the bed. Carefully lifting the covers he got in. He couldn’t remember a time when he’d been this nervous. He almost felt like an 18-year-old boy who was about to spend the first night with his girl. And even though he kept his boxer shorts and t-shirt on he still felt almost naked lying next to her like this.

“Are you sleeping?” He asked quietly as he noticed that Judy wasn’t facing him anymore.

“Do you want me to?”

“Judy”

The covers shifted a little as she turned back around and his breath stopped for moment when he felt her hand sliding over his shirt.

“May I?” She asked.

“Sure.” He answered and moved his arm around her, so she could rest her head against his chest. Her body felt so soft and warm against his that he wanted to keep her there forever. She moved up ever so slightly, so her lips touched the crook of his neck and his skin tingled as she breathed against it. It felt heavenly. The lightning had stopped, but they still heard some thunder every now and again and the rain still pattered against the windows, adding to the coziness.

“Think you’ll be able to sleep now?” He muffled into her hair.

“There’s still something you wanted to do for me.”

“What’s that.”

“You said you’d sing for me.”

“Nooo, if I recall this correctly you asked me to, and then you made fun of my voice before I had the chance to sing anything.”

“Well, now’s you’re chance.”

“No, you missed you’re chance, sweetie.”

“Oh come on.” She demanded in a high-pitched voice as her fingers wandered over his shirt in a slow rhythm.

“Will you go to sleep then?”

“Whatever you want.” She purred.

He sighed and cleared his throat before he began.

“Heaven, I’m in heaven,

And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak.

And I seem to find the happiness I seek,

When we’re out together dancing cheek to cheek.”

Judy expected him to just sing one of the songs they did in their picture, but this touched her in another way. She didn’t even dare to breathe and just listened to his calm and slow voice vibrating against her face and concentrated on the small caresses on her back as he sang to her.

“Heaven, I’m in heaven,

And the cares that hung around me through the week,

Seem to vanish like a gambler’s lucky streak,

When we’re out together dancing cheek to cheek.

Oh, I love to climb a mountain,

And to reach the highest peak.

But it doesn’t thrill me half as much,

As dancing cheek to cheek.

Oh, I love to go out fishing,

In a river or a creek.

But I don’t enjoy it half as much,

As dancing cheek to cheek.”

By the time he’d finished Judy had tears forming in her eyes, and she felt him placing a small kiss against her hair.

“Happy?” He asked and felt her nodding her head against his shirt.

“I don’t think I ever saw you speechless.” He chuckled.

“What made you choose that song, Gene?”

“Because I miss dancing with you.” He admitted.

“I miss it, too.” She returned in a faint voice. “Do you remember …” She started, but stopped when she heard the words in her head.

“What?”

“Forget it, it’s stupid.”

Gene’s arm tightened around her waist as he brought her closer against his body. Judy only hoped that he didn’t notice her quickened heart beat.

“Do I remember our first dance together?”

“Mm hm.”

“I’ll never forget that Judy.” His voice was very soft, but she heard him loud and clear as the vibrations of his words found their way directly into her soul.

“Neither will I.”

Judy wanted to say so much more, but she didn’t know how. It seemed like he could read her, though as he brought his hand against her face and pressed a small kiss against her forehead.

“Goodnight angel.”

“Goodnight.” She whispered back, before she put her arm around his waist and scooted down a bit, so she could lay her head on his chest.

Gene closed his eyes for a while when he felt her finally settling down, but he wasn’t tired at all, at least not anymore. Now that she’d brought it up he couldn’t stop thinking about their first night out. Even though he was already going out with Betsy at that time he couldn’t deny that he’d been completely enchanted by her. There was just something about her that was so different from anything he’d ever known. They talked about music and her knowledge about it surprised him. She could recite every lyric to every song he threw at her. She laughed continuously as they talked, and he remembered thinking that he never wanted to stop talking, so he would be able to keep listening to her beautiful laugh. They danced into the wee hours of the morning before he brought her back to her hotel. He still remembered the uneasy feeling after he’d kissed her goodbye. It felt like he’d left something of himself with her that night. And while he thought about her less frequently as the months passed, part of him never forgot how she made him feel. And now with everything that happened since he came to Hollywood his feelings for her only grew deeper. There was no point in denying how special she was to him.

After a while he noticed that her breathing started to deepen as she slowly dropped off, and he bent forward a little to place a small kiss against her hair. It still baffled him how anyone would let her go. If she were his, he wouldn’t let her doubt one second just how much she was loved.

“If only you knew …” He murmured into her hair before he scooted down a bit and closed his eyes to try and go to sleep.

“If only I knew what?”

Gene’s eyes widened as he heard Judy’s sleepy voice.

“You’re not sleeping.”

“Kisses usually wake me up.” She teased him.

Letting out a sigh he nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

“Soo?” She asked again. “If only I knew what?”

“How wrong you are.” He replied after a moment.

“With what?”

There was no point in beating around the bush any longer. He could tell his resolve was melting, and he didn’t want to resist her anymore. He’d been good long enough.

“We’re far more than just friends Judy, and you know it as much as I do.”

His words made her heart leap out of her chest and she moved away from him and propped herself up on one elbow. She could only see his silhouette, but could tell he was looking at her, awaiting her reaction.

“Oh do I?” She asked coyly, causing his arousal to stir. She could turn him on with just her voice. Not only when she was singing.

“Mm hm.” He hummed and turned around to prop himself up as well.

“What are we then?”

His hand found her arm and slowly made her way up to her shoulder and her neck until he reached the back of her head. He felt her shivering which only added to his excitement. Burying his fingers in her hair he slowly leaned in and let his lips rest against hers, making them tingle all over.

“Do you feel that?” He asked in a husky voice.

“Yes.” She breathed.

“Exactly.” He whispered before he leaned in again and placed a soft kiss against her lips, making her whimper, but he pulled back way too soon.

“Do that again.” She pleaded and tugged on his neck.

Smiling Gene brought his arm around her and pulled her closer before he leaned in to kiss her again. Her lips were already parted, and he sighed when he felt her sweet breath mixing with his as she whimpered into his mouth. This time he didn’t hold back and sucked on her lips continuously before their tongues met. Her tongue glided over his in such a slow and sexual rhythm that he never wanted her to stop. Relishing in feeling one another again Judy took hold of Gene’s hand and guided it to her thigh and underneath her robe. When he didn’t find any resistance he let out a surprised gasp.

“What?”

“What’s this Judy?”

“Well … nothing apparently.” She giggled and leaned in to kiss him again, but he pulled back.

“Did you plan this?”

“Maybe.”

“You’re bad.” He chuckled and kissed her deeply as his hands wandered to the partially opened belt around her waist, but to her surprise instead of opening it all the way he secured it again. After he parted from her lips he sat up, leaning against the headboard. Kissing her again felt so wonderful, but this was as far as he allowed himself to go. When he felt her naked body underneath his fingers he knew that he wouldn’t be able to stick to his rules if he continued.

“What are you doing?” Judy asked, sounding almost offended.

“Shouldn’t I ask you this?”

His serious voice caught her a little off guard.

“Are you mad at me?” She asked in a tiny voice, and she felt him reaching for her hand.

“No Judy, I’m not mad at you … but why did you think you needed to do this?”

“I don’t know … it’s just … I wanted this, for so long now. I just thought …”

“You thought I wouldn’t be able to resist you when you’re already naked?”

“Oh just forget it!” Judy snapped at him and turned over to the other side, away from him. She felt so humiliated she almost started to cry. She couldn’t think of anyone who would turn her down at a moment like this, and yet he did.

After a moment Judy felt the covers moving as Gene got closer to her body. Putting his arm around her waist he gently pulled her towards him and leaned forward to lay a kiss against the side of her neck. It felt so good that she let him.

“Judy … you don’t need to be undressed for that to happen. Everything about you is irresistible.” He whispered into her ear.

“What?”

“It’s the truth.” He said as his fingers caressed her stomach. “I just try to not think about it too often.”

“You think about me in that way?”

“Of course I do.” He sighed. “Look honey, if things were different, I’d never leave this bed again, but they’re not. I’ve learned to live with that, and I don’t think it would be wise to ruin what we have.”

“Alright.” She agreed and slowly turned around in his arms. “Just one thing though.”

“Yes?”

“Please kiss me one more time.”

Judy didn’t need to wait a second until she felt his hand moving up her side and over her neck to cup her cheek. Carefully he leaned in and kissed her lips, nudging them open with his tongue. Judy immediately opened for him, welcoming his tongue with her own. Sucking and tugging on his lips she had him sighing within seconds, and smiled against his lips.

“I missed doing this so much.”

“I don’t think we ever did that.” He chuckled.

“We’ve kissed before.”

“Yes.” He whispered and tugged on her lower lip on more time. “But I gotta say it feels much better this way.”

“True.” She snickered and put her hand around his neck to kiss him again. To her relief he let her.

Trying to remain somewhat decent Gene was careful not to get carried away. But it was tough as hell. Her tongue moved over his in such a sensual rhythm that he wouldn't be able to stop her if he wanted to. And though he was still very much aware of the fact that she didn’t wear anything underneath her robe he let his hands travel over her petite body until he reached her bum. Softly massaging it, he sucked on her lower lip, causing her to moan. He desperately tried keeping his arousal in check but when she looped her leg over his and brought her thigh up over his hip he knew he didn’t stand a chance.

Feeling his erection building against her with every caress of her tongue, made the arousal between her legs almost painful. At that moment she wished more than ever that he wasn’t so damned principled. She expected him to pull back when she got closer to him, but his fingers that were moving up and down her thigh in a tantalizing rhythm gave her hope that his resolve was melting. His hand was under her robe again and though he tried to stay away from her naked bottom, feeling his fingers stroking her bare skin felt too good to be true. Arching her back a little as his lips sucked on hers, she felt his erection pressing hard against her center, causing her to whine.

“Please Judy, I can’t hold back.” He breathed against her lips as their foreheads rested together.

“I’m not asking you to.”

“We can’t. This is already so much more than I wanted. It wouldn’t be right.”

“Oh yes it would.” She said and ground her hips against his, making him gasp.

“You’re not just … I care about you Judy. I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Please, Gene, we need this. I don’t care if it’s just for this one night. And I know you want it, too.”

As she talked her hand wandered along his side and found its way between them. There was no hesitation when she started moving her fingers over his aching shaft, and he leaned his head back, enjoying her attention for a moment.

“Oh God.” He groaned.

“Please darling.” She purred as she leaned forward, sucking and kissing his neck, all the while her fingers didn’t stop their agonizing rhythm.

He tried forcing himself to stop, but he was too far gone. This was too much for him to take. His hand moved up her thigh and over her bare bottom, pulling her hard against him before he devoured her in a hungry kiss.

“Okay.” He whispered against her lips as they parted, and Judy moaned as his fingers wandered over her body while his mouth trailed kisses down her neck, sucking on her skin.

After a while he felt her becoming breathless and her hand wandered down his back, stopping for a moment when she reached the waistband of his boxers before she tried pulling them down. Gently he took hold of her hand and lifted it up to his mouth, kissing her palm.

“What? Did you change your mind?” She asked almost panicky.

“Shh just relax okay? I don’t wanna rush this.” He said and kissed her slightly parted lips. He could tell his words were effective when he felt her melting in his arms. 

Her behavior gave him the impression that she’d never been with someone who truly made her feel loved, and he wanted to make up for that.

Carefully he rolled her to her back, pushing the covers down a bit, so he could lie between her legs. He could feel Judy’s hands moving under his shirt, tugging on it, and he reached back to help her pull it off. Feeling her nails trail over his back as she had her legs wrapped around his waist was enough for him to want to get lost in her right away, but he held back. Finding her lips again he let his hands wander over her thigh and noticed that her robe had fallen to the side and there was nothing left between them except for his boxers. He dared move his hand up further, over her hips and up her stomach until he reached the belt.

“May I?”

“Please.” She breathed and felt him tugging on the material, until it fell open.

Judy couldn’t remember a time when someone had been this attentive with her, and it made her fall for him even deeper, but she also felt more nervous than ever, sensing that this would be a much different experience than what she was used to. Suddenly, she didn’t know how to behave.

As his fingers trailed over her skin, up her stomach, along the gap between her breasts her heart beat so fast that she feared it might leap out of her chest. Feeling him tugging on the sleeves of her robe, she lifted her torso a bit, so he could pull it off. Suddenly, she was very aware that she was naked, and she let out a small gasp as their bodies touched.

“You’re beautiful baby.” He said, his lips hovering over hers, as his hand moved up and down her thigh in a slow motion.

“You can’t even see me.”

“No, but I can feel you.” He whispered and lowered his lips onto hers, nudging them open with his tongue as his hand wandered up to cup her breast, making her suck in her breath. Her skin was so soft, and she felt so good that he craved her more than ever. Parting from her lips, Gene kissed his way down her neck, over her collarbone and down to her chest, finding the curve of her breasts. He felt her quickened heartbeat against his lips and was glad that it mirrored his own. Opening his mouth he let his tongue glide over her skin. When he found her nipple her fingers tensed on his back, and she whined as he licked and sucked on it repeatedly while his fingers massaged her inner thigh. When he continued on the other side Judy’s hips buckled against his, desperately trying to relieve some of the built-up tension. 

“Please” She moaned, and he dragged on her nipple one more time before he let it pop from his mouth.

“What?” He asked in a husky voice as his fingers grazed up her inner thighs, not quite touching her where he knew she wanted him to.

“Touch me.”

“Here?” He asked as his fingers wandered to her center, making her moan. Gene had to suppress a groan himself when he found her absolutely soaked.

“Yes.” Judy sighed and her legs fell from his back as she lost control over her body as his fingers built up a rhythm.

His lips found hers again, kissing her and as he felt her pushing her hips against his hand trying to meet every stroke he knew they both needed more. Parting from her lips he got to his knees and turned her so that she lay on her side before he moved down, and brought her leg over his shoulder as he got comfortable between her legs. Normally, he wouldn’t do this the first time, but he was so overcome by his feelings and so beyond hungry for her that he needed to taste her.

“Oh Gene.” She breathed even before he put his mouth on her, and he felt her fingers running through his hair.

“Is this okay?” He asked as his fingers grazed over her bottom.

“Mm hm.”

As his lips touched her and his tongue ran along her sex she moaned instantly and so did he. And as his tongue licked over her folds and his lips sucked on her swollen bud he had to admit to himself that he enjoyed this way too much. Tasting her and hearing how he could please her with every sweep of his tongue made his arousal reach another level. Desperately trying to release some of the tension his hand moved into his boxers, caressing himself, but this only made it worse. He needed to stop this if he didn’t want to embarrass himself. Hearing her whine in protest as he parted from her, he kissed his way up her body. When she felt his hard-on between her legs she pushed her hips against it, trying to meet him.

“Give me a moment.” He said, and rolled her to her back, so he could be more in control.

“Already?” She teased him as her nails caressed his neck.

“Oh shut up.” He chuckled and pinched her sides, making her squeal.

Getting on his knees he quickly got rid of his boxer shorts and tossed them to the side before he leaned down again. Bringing her hands up against his face Judy kissed him so deeply that he was glad he was lying down already. He was very aware of his erection moving along her folds and nudging against her entrance as they kissed.

“Make love to me Gene.” She whispered as her hands stroked down his back.

Taking hold of his shaft Gene positioned himself between her legs before he gently pushed forward, making her gasp. She felt so tight and warm around him, and he groaned with every thrust that got him deeper inside of her. When he was as deep inside of her as possible he paused for a moment, relishing in feeling her like this. 

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Judy whispered as she brought her hand up to his face and he kissed her palm before he intertwined his fingers with hers.

“Don’t ever think I didn’t want you.” He said and leaned down to kiss her already parted lips.

Picking up his rhythm he made love to her with deep and lingering strokes. He had been with many women but he’d never felt so in tune with anyone before, not even his own wife. It was like he could read every sound and movement of hers and knew exactly what to do next to heighten her pleasure. He knew he hit the right spot when her moans turned into mewling cries and her back arched from the mattress with every thrust, and he cupped her bottom, so he could keep her in this position. Feeling her tightening around him even more, Gene felt like he was about to explode and bent down to kiss her as he deepened his thrusts.

“Let go baby.” He breathed against her lips, and she let out a high-pitched sound before he felt her shudder as her walls contracted around him. He pushed her deep into the bed with every thrust, fucking her through her orgasm until she was completely sated. Only then he allowed himself to let go as well and quickened his pace for a moment before he forced himself to pull out, but before he could, Judy wrapped her legs around his hips, preventing him from leaving her.

“No, please.” She panted. “It’s fine.”

“Oh fuck.” He groaned as her hips rolled against his, meeting his desperate thrusts as he experienced an orgasm unlike anything he’d ever felt before. He didn’t want it to end as he shot all of his love into her over and over again, feeling like he transported part of his soul into her. Completely spent he broke down on top of her, and she cradled him in her arms, stroking his back. After a moment Gene pushed himself up and put his arms around her body before he rolled onto his back, so she lay on top of him.

“Oh darling.” He said, still breathing heavily, and he folded his arms around her.

Feeling his pounding heartbeat against her lips, Judy placed a small kiss against his chest. She couldn’t recall a time when she’d felt this fulfilled and yet completely lost after sex. It had been more perfect than she had dreamt, but at the same time the thought of having to let him go in the morning when he'd return to his wife killed her. In this short amount of time they had managed to turn everything upside down. And while she didn’t regret a thing her feelings for him scared the shit out of her.

“Gene?” She said carefully.

“Yah?”

“Please don’t let go off me.”

He had a feeling that she wasn’t just talking about him holding her right now, and he tightened his arms around her small body, trying to lock this moment into his heart forever.

“Never.” He said, and kissed the top of her head as he felt her snuggle deeper into his chest.

Judy woke up to bright sunbeams, lighting up the room through the slit of the drapes, and she smiled as she felt Gene’s heavy arm still resting on her stomach as he breathed against her neck, making her realize that last night wasn’t a dream. Looking at her alarm clock she swallowed hard when she saw that they only had an hour left before she needed to leave. Carefully turning around in his arms she put her leg over his hip and placed small kisses along his chest and up his neck in the hope that he would wake up, but he only groaned and turned onto his back, and she climbed on top of him. His hard-on pressed against her in such a delicious way and memories from their wonderful night came rushing back to her. Trying to relieve some of the tension building up between her legs she shifted a little, so she could push against him perfectly and laid kisses against his chest, making him moan. And when Judy felt his hands caressing her back she knew he was finally fully awake.

“Trying to keep me here forever?” He asked in a husky voice.

“Does it work?” She returned as her kisses moved up his neck until she reached his lips.

Instead of an answer his lips met hers in a passionate good morning kiss, and before he could part from her, she sank down on him, taking him in one go.

“Oh honey.” He breathed as she started rolling her hips against him in a slow motion.

“Want me to stop?”

“Fuck no.” He groaned as he picked up a rhythm, pushing deep into her.

Judy tried to forget that she had to let him go again as his hands fondled her breasts and moved over her body as she slid up and down his rock-hard erection. Gene filled her so completely that she couldn’t help but mirror his desperate groans. She’d never enjoyed being with someone this much, of that she was absolutely certain. And the way he looked at her made her think he might feel the same way. His gaze was filled with such adoration that Judy had to lean down and kiss him to keep her emotions in check. She didn’t want to cry, not now. They stayed like this for as long as they could, trying to savor their closeness with sensual kisses, but eventually, they couldn’t hold on anymore and got lost in each other as they both experienced a soul shattering climax together. She had trouble calming down and the aftershocks seemed never ending as she rested in his arms.

“Judy …”

“Shhh.” She hushed him, fearing he was going to reveal his feelings to her. She wasn’t ready for that. Not when she desperately tried to keep hers in check. Fortunately, he sensed her mood.

“When do you have to leave?” He asked, stroking her back.

“Uhm … like half an hour.”

“Oh okay …” He sighed. “Why don’t you take a shower and get ready? I’ll go and make some coffee.”

Propping herself up against his chest she looked at him. “Won’t you join me?”

“I wanna keep you on me a little longer.” He said, smiling at her. It was true, but he also knew that they wouldn’t get out of the shower in time if he joined her.

“I see.” She said with a smirk on her lips. Rolling her over to her back he kissed her deeply one more time. He’d never been so reluctant to get out of bed, but eventually he got off of her.

After she joined him in the kitchen for some coffee Gene drove her down to the studio. It was a quiet ride except for the radio that filled the car with some music. Neither of them knew what to say, but Gene knew that he had to. He wouldn’t let her go until he got at least some of his feelings off his chest. Just before he reached the gate he stopped the car. But just as he wanted to say something she leaned over, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Sorry darling, but I gotta run, I don’t want to be late again. See you then, alright?” She said and was just about to grab the handle when he held her back.

“Don’t do this Judy.”

“What?”

“Pretending like this is just another fling … we both know better than that.”

“Well, what do you suggest then?”

“I don’t suggest anything …” He said, taking her hands in his. “But I want you to know that last night … I don’t regret a second … you mean so much more to me than I ever wanted to realize.”

“Soo, it’s a good thing I made you do this?” She asked with a smirk on her lips.

“You might say that.” He chuckled.

“Good … that’s all I need to know for now.” She said, giving him a coy smile, before she leaned in, giving him a small kiss on the lips. “Will I see you Saturday?”

“Huh?”

“Ciro’s, remember?”

“I’ll be there.”

“Looking forward to it, darling.” She said, smiling at him before she gave him another peck on the lips and got out of the car.

Seeing her leave felt even worse than he imagined it would, and it was then that he knew he’d lost part of his heart to her for good.


End file.
